violettafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Te Creo
"Te Creo" ''(пер. Я верю тебе) - '' Исполняет Мартина Штоссель как Виолетта Кастильо. - Транскрипция= Но се сьяго бьен Но се сьяго маль Но се си десирло Но се си кажьяр Ке сьесто ке сьенто Тан дентро де ми Ой ме прегунто сьямар эс аси Мьентрас альго мьябло де ти Мьентрас альго кресиян ми Энконтре лас репуэстас а ми соледад Аора сэ ке вивир эс соньяр Аора сэ ке ла тьерр эс эль сьело Тэ кьеро тэ кьеро Кен тус брасос я но тенго мьедо Тэ кьеро тэ кьеро Ке мекстраньяс кон тус охос Тэ крэо тэ крэо И куандо та серкас но сэ ком актуар Пареск уна нинья ме понга темблар Но сэ ке ме паса но се сис нормаль Сья тодас лас чикас лес пас альго гуаль Мьентрас альго мьябло де ти Мьентрас альго кресиян ми Энконтре лас репуэстас а ми соледад Аора сэ ке вивир эс соньяр Аора сэ ке ла тьерр эс эль сьело Тэ кьеро тэ кьеро Кен тус брасос я но тенго мьедо Тэ кьеро тэ кьеро Ке мекстраньяс кон тус охос Тэ крэо тэ крэо Ке мекстраньяс ке ме жьямас Тэ крэо тэ крэо Тэ кьеро тэ кьеро Аора сэ ке ла тьерр эс эль сьело Тэ кьеро тэ кьеро Эн тус брасос я но тенго мьедо Ке мекстраньяс кон тус охос Тэ крэо тэ крэо Ке мекстраньяс ке ме жьямас Тэ крэо тэ крэо Но се сьяго бьен Но се сьяго маль Но се си десирло Но се си кажьяр - Перевод= - Рифмованный= Не знаю, как быть. Права или нет? Сказать иль молчать, твой услышав ответ? Я чувствую, что-то так бьётся в груди, Не знаю, поверить ли чувствам моим? Что-то шептало мне о тебе, Что-то грело сердце мне. Одиночества нет, да, я выход нашла. И теперь знаю я, жизнь - мечта. Когда небо мне ближе, чем земля. Люблю я, люблю я. Мои руки в твоих, мне не страшно. Люблю я, люблю я. Я скучаю по твоему взгляду Я верю, я верю. Когда ты все ближе, я снова дрожу И места себе прямо не нахожу. Все говорят "нормально", ведь это любовь. Она у всех есть не одна ты совсем. Что-то шептало мне о тебе, Что-то грело сердце мне. Одиночества нет, да, я выход нашла. И теперь знаю я, жизнь - мечта. Когда небо мне ближе, чем земля. Люблю я, люблю я. Мои руки в твоих, мне не страшно. Люблю я, люблю я. Я скучаю по твоему взгляду Я верю, я верю. Ты со мною, мне еще лучше Я верю, я верю. Люблю я, люблю я. Когда небо мне ближе, чем земля. Люблю я, люблю я. Мои руки в твоих, мне не страшно. Люблю я, люблю я. Я скучаю по твоему взгляду Я верю, я верю. Ты со мною, мне еще лучше Я верю, я верю. Не знаю, как быть. Права или нет? Сказать иль молчать, твой услышав ответ? Перевод группы https://vk.com/perevodvrifmu }} - English= Don't know if I'm wrong Don't know if I'm right Don't know if I should say it Or keep it inside Just what is this feeling That's growing in me? Could it be possible That love was set free? It's just I know, in my heart is real And that I know, it's love I feel When I searched I found answers to my loneliness And this dream that we're living is real 'Cause of you I feel heaven surround us I love you, I love you In your arms I feel no fear around us I love you, I love you And your eyes shine when you see mine I need you, I love you When you are near, I get kind of shy I feel like a child should I laugh, should I cry? Don't ask me for answers, they're not always there And do other girls feel they're walking on air? It's just I know, that you are real And that I know, your love I feel When I searched I found answers to my loneliness And this dream that we're living is real 'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us I love you, I love you In your arms I feel no fear around us I love you, I love you And your eyes shine when you see mine I need you, I love you That you miss me, that you call me I love you, I love you I love you, I love you 'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us I love you, I love you In your arms I feel no fear around us And your eyes shine when you see mine I need you, I need you That you miss me, that you call me I love you, I love you Don't know if I'm wrong Don't know if I'm right Don't know if I should say it Or keep it inside - Italiano= Non so se va bene non so se non va non so se tacere o dirtelo.. ma. Le cose che sento qui dentro di me, mi fanno pensare che, l’amore è cosi ogni istante a un non so chè d'importante vicino a te, e mi sembra che tutto sia facile che ogni sogno diventi realtà. E la terra può essere il cielo, è vero, è vero se mi abbracci non ho più paura di amarti, davvero e lo leggo nei tuoi occhi ti credo, ti credo ma se ti avvicini mi sposto più in la mi sento una bimba nell'oscurità non so è normale, alla mia età non riesco a parlare con semplicità la mia mente comincia già, a viaggiare in libertà e mi sento ancora più fragile ma anche piena di felicità E la terra può essere il cielo è vero, è vero se mi abbracci non ho più paura di amarti, davvero e lo leggo nei tuo occhi ti credo, ti credo che ti piaccio, che mi cerci ti credo, ti credo è vero, è vero e la terra può essere il cielo è vero, è vero se mi abbracci non ho più paura e lo leggo nei tuoi occhi ti credo, ti credo che ti piaccio, che mi cerchi ti credo, ti credo.. Non so se va bene non so se non va non so se tacere o dirtelo.. ma. - }} }} Категория:Песни